bubuchachafandomcom-20200214-history
BuBu ChaCha Wiki:Community Portal
21/06/2019 General Update Apologies for being absent for so long! School has just ended so I plan on putting a lot of time into this Wiki. I recently got in contact with the original creator of this Wiki, who is unfortunately very busy, and will most likely not be able to join me in the maintaining of this page in the near future. However, they did express great gratitude and happiness when I showed them the work I've done, and that makes me hopeful that there are others out there with as much passion for this show as I who can help me. So, in that respect, I have an interesting project in the works that I hope will attract more attention to the show. I also hope it will notify more avid fans that there are still people out there who care about this show's preservation. I'll be creating some short videos discussing the show and it's themes, including episode synopsises that I will upload to each page here as well as on YouTube, and a short video exploring it's production history, merch history and and charitable history. Keep tuned, as more updates will come soon! 28/05/2019 General Update Just discovered that there was a lot of odd and obscure BuBu ChaCha merchandise including a vending machine that would talk when you walked by or bought a drink! Also found out about an "amusement ride" that was produced. So far I know of 5 units that, at the time in 2001, were deployed in Ito Yokado in Japan. They were originally revealed back when the vending machine was also shown to the public in late 2000. There were also several BuBu ChaCha Charity events. ChaCha was selected as a monthly mascot character for the Japan Red Cross back in October 1999, and - independently - the company behind BuBu ChaCha set up a Charity Fund to raise money after the 1999 Taiwanese Earthquake. Money was collected at public campaign events during 6 consecutive Saturdays between November 6th to December 18th, 1999 at Akihabara, and was only collected between the hours of 1pm and 5pm. The money was raised under the 'BuBu ChaCha Friends Taiwan Earthquake Charity Fund' and they raised a total of ¥559,827 which was donated to the Taiwan Earthquake Relief Fund via the Japan Red Cross Society. Just so I can emphasize how much money that is, ¥559,827 is the equivalent of £4028.24 (GBP) or $5108.42 (USD). Which - for a charity campaign back in 1999 that only collected money for a combined 24 hours - is quite a lot of money. I also found interior shots of the 90cm plush that displayed an interior layout to ChaCha's model, including a plastic, non-functional steering wheel, and a custom label with a blue version of the BuBu ChaCha logo on it. I'm planning on uploading my entire screenshots and saved images folder of merch and clips to a gallery in this Wiki, but I'm not entirely sure how. If anyone could give me a hand it would be much appreciated! All the above info and the images I discuss will be added very soon! 25/05/2019 Wiki Content Update * Developed ChaCha's page more to describe his different appearances and his personality * Added many images to ChaCha's page * Created and added information and images to BuBu Pyoko's page * Reworked the Home Page to be welcoming to possible new editors * Added Construction notes to Randy's page * Advertised the Wiki on Twitter * Added several missing characters to the Character List page, including Eyebrow Alien, Daa-Man, and Grandmother. The Character page should now contain all characters that have appeared in the series according to the official BuBu ChaCha Website (https://www.bubuchacha.com) Message For Owner "Hello, this page has been lovingly doted on by myself and edited for the benefit of this show's preservation in modern media history. I hope my edits have been appreciated and that you will stay to continue adding to the page's comprehensiveness." - User:SnowBooper